Changes
by lizzydoesntknow12
Summary: SamxQuinn, Rated M in future chapters.
1. Midnight Meeting

**I know this doesn't even remotely go along with the Glee storyline, but oh well! I started writing this the night of Duets and just found this chapter in my Word documents, so I decided to keep it going. Tell me what you think!**

Quinn sat alone in her room. It was late, a bit past midnight. She was on her computer, scrolling endlessly on her Tumblr dashboard, when her phone buzzed. She didn't recognize the number, but she opened the text anyway.

_hey quinn, it's sam, _She read. Sam? The new kid? He seemed sweet, and he was definitely good looking, but how did he get her number?

_Hey, what's up?_

_not much, on the computer. you?_

_Me too. You're the quarterback on the football team… right? _She knew it was a random question, but to her it wasn't. If he was quarterback and she was head cheerleader, maybe he would be interested in her.

_not anymore. i was, but I hurt my arm so coach put finn as QB for now._

_Oh, alright._

_why? what were you thinking? _The thing is, Sam knew exactly what she was thinking, and he was thinking it to. There was no doubt that Quinn was beautiful, and her _eyes_. He was hypnotized by them.

_Forget it._

_no seriously. want me to pick you up and we can talk? _

Quinn wasn't expecting that. Of course she wanted to, but she couldn't give in that easy.

_Are you insane? It's almost 1:00!_

_great, pick you up in 5._

She couldn't help but smile, but she wouldn't fall too fast this time. She wouldn't let herself. Quinn prettied herself up a bit and slipped on some jeans, she didn't bother changing her shirt, and grabbed her phone. She quietly tip-toed down the stairs and sat on the front stoop of her house, tapping her foot. A small, black, run-down Jeep pulled up. Sam's big wave put a smile on Quinn's face that she bit back as she ran to the car. She began to wonder if this was such a good idea. _Well I guess I'll find out…_ she thought.

"Hey, hop in." Sam said with a dorky grin on his face. Quinn got in the car and closed the door. He waited for a response, even a 'Hello', but nothing. She just sat there, looking at her feet, smiling. He took it that she was a bit shy, and he drove off. After about five minutes of driving, she spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

He flashed a smile. "You'll see, we'll be there in a second." She sighed before he pulled up at a small park. "Here we are." Sam got out of the car and took a blanket out from under the seat. As he lied the blanket down on the grass, the girl got out of the car and sat down on the blanket. Sam lied down next to her and looked at the stars, admiring them, while Quinn kept her eyes on the big pond in front of them. She wished she'd had her camera. No one really knew this, but she love photography. Quinn could picture herself taking multiple pictures here.

"I've always loved astronomy." Sam stated.

"Really?" She asked, lying down next to him but still keeping her distance.

"Yeah. The sky is just so big, it makes all of my problems seem kinda small." He said with a sigh. She turned just her head to look at him, her hands placed over her stomach, as were his.

"Problems? Like what?"

Sam put his hands in his pockets. "Well I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't great, and my parents are divorced so things are sorta hard." He forced a smile and turned his head to face the girl.

"My parents are divorced too." Quinn half smiled, staring into his eyes. She had never noticed how deep they were, probably because they had never really talked until tonight. She already felt like she had known him forever. Quinn awkwardly looked away from him and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Tell me something about you, you haven't really told me anything." He sat up and looked at her in profile. She had a lot of things that she could tell him, that she _should_ tell him, especially if they were going to get close. She ignored those thoughts.

"I really love photography." Quinn mentioned with a small blush. She could feel Sam smile as he watched her.

"Really? Like pictures? Do you take your own?"

"Yeah, mostly of nature I guess. Trees, flowers, the works…"

"Cool!"

Quinn turned her head to face the boy. "You really think so?"

"Well, yeah. I tried getting a fancy camera a few years back. I thought it would make me feel artsy and stuff." He let out an embarrassed chuckle. "It didn't work." She grinned at him and looked back to the water.

"You see the moon? How the light reflects off of the tiny ripples in the water?" He glanced at the water for a moment, then back to her. Quinn looked back at Sam and she felt herself getting lost in those eyes of his again. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew it was too soon.

Sam stared into those perfect, brown eyes of hers. He wondered what she'd do if her kissed her… he really wanted to.

Before either of them knew it, their lips were touching. Quinn moved closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair. Sam pulled away slightly, realizing that this really wasn't a good idea.

She blushed and turned away.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't…" Quinn stood up. "I should go, we shouldn't be here so late. I shouldn't have come here." He quickly stood up and tried to hold her hand.

"Quinn, I-" She interrupted him and pulled her hand away.

"Please take me home."

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his head, then nodded.

The car ride home was awkward and quiet. Quinn looked out the window cautiously, waiting to be home, in her bed, asleep, where she should have been this whole time. That's what she told herself, but in reality, she can't shake the feeling of his lips on hers. It was better than any kiss she'd ever experienced, even Puck's. Although, all Puck's kisses did was make her feel risky, and of course guilty. Sam's kiss made her feel something… bigger.

He pulled up in front of her house and put the car in park. As she got out, Sam spoke up.

"Quinn…"

The girl turned around but said nothing.

"I had fun tonight, with you." He said with a guilty smile. Quinn bit back a smile.

"Thanks." _I had a good time too… thank you for bringing me… I really enjoyed it,_ she thought. "Goodnight."

**Pretty please tell me what you think? Should I keep going? Also, readers of my Beth/Quinn story… I'm lost with it. Should I even continue with that one? Well thanks for reading. Please read & review (: !**


	2. The Park

**Hey guys! Thanks to GleekFreak for reviewing, it meant a lot! (: I love hearing what you guys think. So, I have a lot of homework to do tonight. I decided that this was more important, and was a good way to procrastinate! Please read and review (:**

Quinn didn't go to school the next day. She told her mother that she was sick, but Judy Fabray was a push over, so it wasn't hard to fake. Quinn wondered if it made her a coward to stay home, if it was worth it. She had basically laid in her bed all day, staring at the ceiling, thinking. She thought about Sam, about last night, about when they kissed. She couldn't _not _think about the kiss. It was so perfect, he was perfect. Quinn wondered why he had pulled away. They both knew that they just weren't ready yet, but she went for it anyway. She regretted in a way, but she knows that it'll be all she thinks about for a long time. After a few hours of watching her fan spin endlessly, she drifted off to sleep.

When Sam walked into school that day and didn't see Quinn at her locker, his face instantly fell to a frown. He was scared that this would happen. The boy knew that she was avoiding him, that she was embarrassed. Truth be told, _he_ was the embarrassed one. He didn't want to stop kissing her, it was amazing, the best kiss he'd ever had. Quinn was… just, different. She was better than the other girls. She seemed confident at school, but the night before at the park he'd seen right through that. The thing is, Sam was the one with the secret. He knew about last year, the baby, with Puck. If there was anything that Sam had learned since he's moved here, it'd be that news travels quickly in Lima. Not much happens there, so if you stand out, you _really_ stand out. He didn't have the strength to tell her that he knew. He was waiting for her to say it, he felt like a coward. Sam isn't pushy, and he definitely didn't want to push Quinn, that much he knew. He wanted to be a gentleman, but as soon as Quinn and his lips had touched, he was worried of doing something that he shouldn't.

Quinn was awoken by the vibrating of her phone on her bedside table. It was around dinner time, the text was from Sam.

_i missed you at school today_, she read. Her lips turned up to a smile, she couldn't help it.

_I'm sick. _Quinn replied, she didn't want to come across as a coward.

_no you're not. i'm not mad. i know why you didn't come. _She frowned. Sam was smarter than she'd thought.

_…sorry… _

_it's okay. maybe i'll see you tonight? ya know, if you're not too sick ;)_

Quinn laughed, she didn't know the sound at first. It'd been so long since she'd laughed, smiled much, even.

_I"ll pick you up, _She replied. _I have a place._

_see u in 10?_

_Sure._

She let out a sigh, her lips flapping together. This was going to be interesting.

Quinn drove up to Sam's house nervously. What if he thought where she was taking him was lame? Did he really want to go with her, or did he just agree to it anyways? She was mostly worried that she would just end up spontaneously kissing him, it was very possible.

He left his house and got into Quinn's car.

"Hey, it's nice to see you." Sam said with a dorky smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"You too." Quinn started to drive.

"Feeling better?" He smirked.

"Of course." She replied with a giggle.

"Glad to hear it. So… where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see!" She said, obviously mocking him from the night before. He smiled.

Quinn drove him to a little park that her mother used to drive her and her sisters to, she hadn't been there in years. She beamed with a smile when they pulled up in the parking lot. She ran out of the car, it all came back to her. The little merry-go-round that you push yourself around on with it's chipped yellow paint, the old, rusted swings. Quinn smiled like a fool, glancing at the big blue slide. She was always so scared to go on it when she was younger, it seemed so small now.

"Come on!" She waved over to Sam who was just getting out of the car, chuckling at her excitement. Quinn gasped, letting out a huge smile and a laugh as she ran towards a big willow tree. She slowly pulled back some of branches, cluttered with leaves, and walked inside. It was dark, but it was just like it used to look. She always loved being in here as a child, she felt so secure, like nothing could touch her. She was in her own little world in here. The leaves and branches of the trees were the only barrier between her and reality. She sat on one of the thick branches under the tree, Sam followed quickly after and sat next to her.

"This is…amazing…" He said. "How did you find this place?" Quinn grinned.

"My mom used to take my sister and I here all of the time… I haven't been here for years." She turned her face to him and smiled. He looked back at her into her eyes.

"I- um…" Quinn smiled and looked down, biting her lip. He chuckled and looked away awkwardly. She wasn't going to let herself fall again. Sam was…perfect, just perfect enough to break her heart into smithereens. Part of her wanted to try, but the other part was too scared to even think about it. Sam let out a relaxed sigh and Quinn looked back over to him.

"This is pretty, under here. I didn't even know this place existed." He said.

"I know. I used to come down here all the time with my mom before we moved up town to Lima."

"When was that?"

"I was about fourteen, maybe fifteen." Sam nodded. "Once I got to be about eleven my mom thought I was too old to go to a playground." Quinn smiled shyly. "I started walking then. I would always sit under here and read, write, take pictures…" She stopped talking when she felt Sam watching her.

"You know, you're a lot different than I thought you were, Quinn."

She looked up at him, staring into his eyes again. She could feel herself getting lost in them. "Is that a good thing?"

He smiled. "Yeah." The girl smiled back at him. There was a pause of silence between them before Sam lifted Quinn's chin with the side of his finger and kissed her softly on the lips, something he'd dreamed about doing since he'd met her. She gently cupped his face in her hands and returned the kiss. She smiled against his lips, as did he. Quinn was the first to pull away, her smile faded quickly. "Is something wrong?" Sam fumbled with his fingers to lean away and check his breath. She laughed.

"No, of course not."

He relaxed a little bit. "Oh… okay, I guess." They both sat there, sharing an awkward moment of silence. About five minutes went by before Quinn spoke up.

"I didn't skip school today because of you." She explained, although she had just realized this now.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You didn't?"

"No…I didn't." Quinn wondered if she could tell him, if she _should_ tell him. She sighed and continued talking. "I skipped because of the guilt."

"…Guilt?" He wondered then if she was going to tell him everything, although he doubted that she would.

"Everyone at school… _everyone_. They all hate me." Quinn spat out the word hate like it was poisonous, to her it was. "Rachel… _Finn,_ Santana… Puck, God. I don't even want to know what he thinks."

_You did nothing wrong, Quinn. He's the one that knocked you up. He was careless. It wasn't your fault at all, _Sam wanted to tell her. "Nobody hates you, Quinn." She shook her head in protest.

"They do, though." Tears stung in her eyes. She wanted to explain to him about last year. How much of a slut she was, how much she just wished that she could take it all back. Every single moment of it.

"Screw them. Why should you care what they think? You're your own person."

Quinn spoke softly now, barely even a whisper. "I don't know…" She fidgeted with her hands. "I just do."

Sam knew what she was referring to. He wanted her to tell him, to have trust in him. He would never judge her. He took one of her hands and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. "Why do they hate you?" She looked up at him, their eyes locked into each others'. His eyes were so deep, but so open and welcome. All she wanted was for him to know… but she was too scared. Quinn dragged herself out of his spell and looked away. She spoke quietly again and jumped down from the branch.

"We should go now, it's late."

Sam glanced at his watch and walked quickly after her. "It's only nine thirty." She turned around to face him and spoke sternly.

"I'm going home. You can either get in the car and come with me, or find your own way home and walk." She exclaimed. It wasn't a yell, not even a shout, but the tone in her voice was new to Sam and he took this as a sign to do what she says. He shouldn't have pushed her to tell him. By the watery glare in her eyes, she could see how upset she was.

"Alright." He was the one speaking softly now. The boy got in the car and held on for dear life. After being in the presence of an upset driving Quinn, he quickly realized that she was one to take out her emotions and put them into her driving. She was speeding and her stops at the stop signs were barely even slowed. They had too many close encounters with other cars, Sam lost count. She cursed under her breath multiple times. He knew that she was only upset because of him. Quinn wasn't really angry, though, she was hurt.

After about a fifteen minute drive, they arrived at Sam's house. Quinn had calmed down a bit, but she wouldn't tear her gaze away from the steering wheel.

"Bye then." Sam stated, but as he started to get out of the car, Quinn pulled him back with her words.

"I'm sorry." Her words were so quiet that Sam felt he had to lean forward to hear her. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you. What happened last year…" She paused, "What happened last year was _my_ fault. Not yours. And… I'm sorry."

He sat fully in the car again, reclosing the door. He placed his hands over hers and held it inbetween his.

"Quinn… I," He moved closer to her. "I want to be with you." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "And nothing that you could say or do would change that."

Quinn was too shocked to smile, she could only think of one way to react. She placed a hand on the back of his head and moved closer to kiss him softly. The boy smiled. She leaned her forehead into his.

"I want to be with you too." Quinn smiled now, chewing on her bottom lip. Sam beamed. He couldn't believe that Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful girl he had ever met, had just agreed to being with him. He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for taking me tonight, I wanna go back there with you one day."

"I think we can arrange that."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you at school tomorrow I hope? If you're feeling better, that is."

"Ha ha, funny," She said sarcastically. "Yes, I'll be there. Goodnight."

And that moment, right there, is when Quinn realized that she was in love with Sam Evans.

**Well, what did you guys think? Was the chapter too long, boring? :s I really have no idea unless you guys tell me! I'd hate to be one of those people that said "Reviews make me write faster!"…. but…. in some cases they do. I only had one review of chapter one. Do you guys wanna read more? What do you want to read? You have to tell me :) Thanks for reading! (Also, I _did_ get my homework done).  
><strong>


	3. Secrets

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They meant a lot! Special thanks to GleekFreak, Tabby64, and especially FireandIce95! :) Also, if you guys like SamxQuinn fanfictions, check out GleekFreak's story 'Falling For The Wrong People'. I've been reading it, it's great! Check it out! Please read and review (:**

The next day, Quinn was thrilled to see Sam at his locker when she walked into school. Their lockers were only a few down from each other. They exchanged constant smiles as they each fumbled through their books in their lockers. Eventually, Sam walked over to greet Quinn at her locker.

"Hey," He said, smiling dorkishly

"Hi." She closed her locker and looked up at him with a grin.

"How are you?" Sam asked, struggling to think of things to keep the conversation going. He started to walk with her by his side. She walked with him.

"I'm good," Quinn meant what she said, but they could both hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Something wrong?" He looked down at her.

"Nah…" She tried to look away from him, but she could feel him watching her with those clear, blue eyes of his. "Just thinking."

The girl kept her gaze locked on the floor as she walked. Sam nodded and held her hand. Quinn forced a smile. She felt awful. She knew that she had to tell him what happened last year at some point, especially before things got too serious. But what would he say? Would he hate her? What if he thought she was just some big slut from Lima who everybody looked down too, just like everyone else thought? Quinn knew that that would just tear her apart, and she didn't need any more of that.

Sam felt awful. She was obviously struggling to tell him something but was too scared. He felt bad because he already knew. He didn't want to put her through all of this trouble.

"Hey, Quinn, I gotta-"

"Don't worry about it." She could feel a huge lump in her throat, it was rising. It hurt. If it rose anymore she would burst into tears. Quinn turned away and started to walk away from him, she didn't want him to see her in a time of weakness. Then he would ask what's wrong and she'd be forced to tell him.

"Quinn!" Sam ran after her as tears stung in her eyes and started falling down her cheeks. He took a step in front of her to block her path. "Where are you going?" She kept her face down. If she looked into his eyes… she didn't even want to think about them. "Quinn… Quinn tell me what's wrong. Please? I want to help…"

"No," She shouted. "You can't help me, Sam. Please, just leave me alone right now." Her cries turned into heavy sobs. Sam looked down at her with wide, sympathetic eyes. Now _he_ wanted to cry. He couldn't just stand here and watch her break down. He pulled the girl into a firm hug, but she pushed him away quickly.

"Please!" Quinn shouted, looking him straight in the eyes. He didn't respond, he didn't know what he could have even said. Her lips fell into an unstoppable pout and the girl shook her head, running away from him.

"Where are you going?" He called after her, but she was already out of sight.

Quinn awoke to a nuisance of a tapping on her window. She rolled over and put her pillow over her head. Today was a wreck, she just wanted her fucking sleep. The tapping kept coming so she got up to see what it was. If it was a tree branch, it'd be easy to fix. Of course it wasn't, though. She looked out the window to see who else but Sam Evans standing on her lawn, that charming yet dorky smile spread across his face. She fought back the urge to smile with a forced glare.

"Sam?" The girl whisper-yelled. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I- um," He put his hand in his pockets. "I wanted to talk."

"We've talked plenty today, thank you."

"Great, I'll be waiting in the car. It's pretty cold out here, though, you might want to bring a jacket." He added with a wink before walking to her front stoop. As soon as he couldn't see her, Quinn laughed to herself and beamed with a grin. She slipped into a cozy sweatshirt and ran down the stairs. Once she got outside, she ran right into his arms. Sam's hugs were truly the best, she'd realized just then. He had a smell, too, though she couldn't determine what it was. It was some sort of cologne, but he didn't put on too much. She liked that. He smiled to himself and hugged her tightly as he kissed the very top of her head. The girl looked up to him and smiled. She kissed the tip of his nose lightly. They locked their eyes with each other for a moment before she pulled out of the hug and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry… about today, I mean."

"It's okay, Q. Come on, let's wait till we get there to talk about everything. I have something to say too." The boy stuck out his hand and she smiled and took it. His hand was the perfect size for hers.

Sam took Quinn to _his_ park and set up a blanket for them to sit on. When they both had sat down, Sam spoke up.

"Quinn… I have to tell you something. I-"

"No," She interrupted softly, but sternly. "I need to go first." She settled her gaze to a spot on the ground. They were both sitting Indian style. Sam facing Quinn, and Quinn facing out towards the water with her eyes fixed on the grass. "I don't know how you're gonna take it… but I can't wait any longer to tell you." She felt her throat getting thick.

Sam nodded. "Go on…" He knew exactly what she was about to say.

"I-, uh, last year… I um, P-Puck," Quinn'd never had to tell anyone before, and quite frankly, she didn't know how to. "W-We…" There was a long pause between them before she broke down to uncontrollable sobs that racked her body back and forth. The boy moved towards her and hugged her close to him. She liked that she could cry in front of him. Quinn leaned into him and gripped him by his jacket, crying into him.

"Shh… Quinn, Quinn it's okay," He rocked her back and forth. "It's okay Quinn." She retreated from his hug again.

"No! It's _not_ okay! It will _never_ be okay, Sam! You don't understand!" She sobbed.

"I do though. I know."

"What do you mean _'you know'_?" Quinn spat.

"I know about everything… you, Puck… _the baby_." He said the word 'baby' like it was a bad word. She looked at the boy, her mouth agape.

"What… the… f-… _what_?" Quinn didn't know whether to be upset or angry. He'd known this whole time and he didn't say anything? "You knew? This whole time?" Her voice became quiet again. "But… _how_?"

"News travels quickly in Lima I guess…" He shrugged. She shook her head and looked away from him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Quinn was speaking so quietly, you could barely hear her.

"I was sorta waiting for you to tell me." Sam admitted. "I'm not gonna judge you or anything, I hope you know that. I get it." Quinn finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"So is that why you're here, then?" She asked.

"W-What do you me-"

"Trying to get into my pants?" She added with a laugh to hide the pain that she's feeling. "Think I'm that easy?"

"No, of course not, I just-"

"Well I'm not," Tears stung in Quinn's eyes again. "It takes more than that."

"Quinn, you don't understand,"

"I understand _perfectly, _Sam." She stood up.

"Quinn!"

"Look," The girl looked him in the eyes. "I don't know what you're trying to do here, but it's not going to work. I was vulnerable but I'm _not_ anymore. I'm not going to let some jackass put me back where I was last year." The tears started coming down, they were faster by the second.

"Quinn, **_listen to me_**!"

"No!" And she began to sob for the third time today, all of those times because of Sam. "I won't, I can't! It's always about someone else! For once I need to do what I think is right, and that's staying away from you! I-"

Before she could say another word, Sam pulled her close to him by her waist and cupped her face in his hands, leading her into a heated, heavy kiss. Quinn was taken completely by surprise, she didn't know what to do. After a moment, taking all of her willpower, she moved away from him and slapped him flat across the face. He guessed he deserved that, but he couldn't help it.

"Look my in the eyes and tell me that you didn't feel anything in that kiss." Sam begged.

"Sam-"

"Quinn."

The two looked at each other for a long time.

Quinn went back to speaking softly. "Drive me home please."

"No, not until I have an answer."

"Fine." Quinn scoffed as she turned around and began to walk up to the road.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Walking home." She stated, following down the street. Sam sighed.

"Get in the car."

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to the car, hopping into the passenger seat.

After a long, quiet, and _awkward_ ride home, Quinn began to get out of the car.

"I love you."

Quinn froze and turned around in her seat.

"W-What?"

"I love you." Sam said again, looking her in the eyes. _I love you too, _She thought to herself. _I love you I love you I love you._

Instead she looked down and played with her hands. "No you don't."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, trust me."

Quinn laughed rudely and shook her head. "Don't say that." She said, referring to when Puck said "Trust me", and knocked her up anyhow. "You don't want to be with me, Sam. I don't even know who I am."

"You're Quinn Celeste Fabray. You love photography, but not many people know that. You love nature. Your favorite season is fall because you love it when the trees change color. You've always wanted a dog, but your parents never wanted you to have one because they think pets are messy. You never wanted to get your ears pierced because you're absolutely terrified of needles. You let me take you to places you've never been to before, even if you don't want to go. You come off as a strong girl even if you aren't one, I've always admired that about you." Quinn bit her lip. She was speechless. She didn't think that even her mother knew most of those things.

"How do you know all that?"

"When I care about someone I pay attention." Sam said with a smile.

"I can see that." She whispered to herself.

"Still mad, I'm guessing?" He was obviously trying to lighten her up a bit. Quinn looked at him and bit her bottom lip down so hard she was sure she'd drew some blood. He was beautiful, really. His shaggy hair falling in all of the right places on his face, covering the tips of his eyes. She then looked away and locked her gaze to the dashboard of the car as he pulled up in front of her house.

"Listen, Q, I-"

"Goodnight Sam." Quinn said sharply as she began to get out of the car.

"Bu-"

"Goodnight!" She slammed the car door and ran up to her door, tears streaming down her face rapidly. Quinn didn't mean to cry, she wasn't expecting it, but it just happened. She wanted to stop, she didn't want Sam to see her cry. She wanted to look stronger than she is. That's how it always was with her, wasn't it? _Fake until you break, _Coach Sylvester used to say while they ran endless miles around the track. Well, she was breaking. Quinn took her keys out of her sweatshirt pocket and fumbled to find the right key to open her front door. She held tears in but her vision was getting burry and it was hard to see. Eventually she was able to get the right key and she ran into her house, gasping back sobs.

Sam punched his steering wheel as he saw her start to cry. He didn't want to see her upset. He knew that Quinn didn't believe him. He wasn't with her to get into her pants, although he had to admit, it would be nice. Still, he loved her. Sam used to think hat love at first sight was a ridiculous thought, but he definitely believed it now. Quinn was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and despite that, although she may act tough in real life, he knew how weak she really was, especially after tonight. The way she bit her lip when she smiled, the way she laughed, her smile, and those _eyes_. Sam'd said it billions of times, but it's true. He needed her back, he _needed_ to be with her. He was going to need a plan.

**What do you think? Thanks again for reading my stuff! :) Please review! Feedback is awesome!**


	4. Your Eyes

**A _huge _shout out to Written-In-Hearts! She's the sweetest. Thank you guys for your reviews, they mean a lot. Please read and review! :) Thanks so much!**

The next day at school was awkward for Quinn. She should have known this wouldn't be easy, but she had to do what was best for her. She walked past Sam's locker and opened hers, messing with her books and papers. Sam constantly snuck looks at her. He'd spent all night trying to figure out something awesome to get her back with, although he knew it wouldn't be easy. Quinn was a stubborn girl, and he was worried that his little plan might not work with her. He guessed he'd find out.

**In Glee Club later that day…**

Santana and Brittany sat next to each other and linked pinkies, whispering to each other and giggling. Finn sat awkwardly in his chair trying to get Rachel to talk to him, but she was turned away. Mercedes sat with her finger in her ear, singing a high note while Kurt was in the chair next to her, applauding her vocals. Apart from all of the ruckus, Quinn sat in a chair in the back row all alone, writing something in her notebook. He sighed to himself and took a seat in the front row a few seats away from Finn.

Quinn was trying her best to ignore the boy. She knew he was in the room as soon as he walked in. She didn't have to look up, didn't have to look out of the corner of her eye, but she could feel Sam watching her instantly.

Mr. Schuester rambled on about how they had to work together as a team, but Sam wasn't really listening. He was nervous. He tapped his foot against the floor and as soon as Mr. Schue was done his lecture, the boy raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue… I have a song to sing, if that's alright."

Will clapped his hands together with a smile. "Alright! Show us what you've got."

Sam grabbed his guitar from the corner of the room and stood in front of the club.

"Um, this song is called Your Eyes… it's from Rent." He stated. Quinn's head instantly shot up from her book. She _adored_ Rent. It was her favorite musical. She didn't catch what he said the name of the song was, though. She decided it'd be worth the listen. Sam strapped his guitar over his shoulders and began to sing.

_Your eyes,  
>As we said our goodbyes.<br>Can't get them out of my mind,  
>And I find I can't hide<br>From your eyes.  
>The ones that took me by surprise<br>The night you came into my life,  
>Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes.<em>

Quinn's jaw dropped for a moment, remembering the lyrics to the song. _Oh…_ she thought to herself.

_How'd I let you slip away  
>When I'm longing so to hold you?<br>Now I'd die for one more day,  
>'Cause there's something I should have told you.<br>Yes, there's something I should have told you._

Sam walked up the steps where the seats are and stood next to the girl.

_ When I looked into your eyes,  
>Why does distance make us wise?<br>You were the song all along,  
>And before this song dies…<em>

Quinn bit her lip and looked up at him, their eyes locked instantly.

_I should tell you, I should tell you…  
>I have always loved you,<br>You can see it in my eyes_.

As he finished singing and everyone clapped, she blushed and looked away from him. Everyone was staring at her. She suddenly felt lightheaded as all of her bad thoughts of falling to hard crashed into her head. _Don't do it, Quinn, he's using you. You thought Puck loved you, he didn't. He was just trying to get into your pants and you let him. Sam will just leave you heartbroken or pregnant again… don't do it, please?_ Quinn started to breathe heavily. The entire club's eyes were following every move that she made. She couldn't take the pressure, she felt crowded, _trapped_. She had to escape.

"I'm sorry…" She managed to choke out before dropping her book off of her lap and rushing out into the hallway. Sam was worried and shocked. He dropped his guitar onto her chair and ran out after her.

"Quinn!" He paused for a second and took off to catch up to her. "Wait!" Sam stood next to her and held her wrists gently. Quinn tried to shake him off, she didn't want him to see her. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face covered in tears. He took one look at her and was instantly saddened. "Quinn…" He said softly.

"Get off me!" The girl sobbed, pushing him off of her. "Please, just, _please_!" Sam gave her the space she needed and watched her as she stood there, soaked with tears, her mascara running. To him, somehow, she still looked perfectly stunning. There was a long moment where all you could hear were Quinn's muffled cries.

"Well… did you like the song?" Sam asked sheepishly. She opened her mouth to say something rude but then closed it again.

"Yes," The girl whispered. "I love Rent." He smiled.

"I know." There was another silence. "Every word I sang was true." Quinn forced a smile and he walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "Quinn… I know you had a rough past. Between the baby, Cheerio's, your parents kicking you out, the divorce… I understand." She kept her eyes on the floor, staring at it blankly. "You may think it's stupid for me to say this when we've only been together for a short time, but I love you. I love you _so_ much."

Quinn looked up at him now. She started at him for a long time. "Sam…" She smiled slightly. "You love Avatar… reading comic books. You can speak Na'vi. The sheets on your bed have Batman on them," She laughed, remembering this. He smiled too. "You do the funniest impressions. You're dyslexic but you're pretty smart, your grades just aren't too good. That's why you pay football. You're really good at it, but you hate it. You only play it so that you can get a scholarship into a good college. You have a lot of brothers and sisters. You love to sing. You love music. Your father taught you how to play the guitar," Quinn noticed she was rambling and began to blush. She looked that the ground, and then back up to him. "And I think I love you too." She smiled widely, giving off a radiant smile.

Those four words shot a thrill up Sam's spine. _I love you too. _He gently held her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. Quinn stood on the top of her feet and deepened the kiss almost instantly. This caught Sam by surprise and it took him a second to adjust to the new Quinn that had just been unleashed. He placed a hand on her cheek and she cupped his face in her hands. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth and he parted his lips, holding her face closer to his. Quinn moved her hands to the back of his head, her fingers lightly brushing against his ears.

Sam used all of his willpower to pull away from the kiss. He didn't want to get carried away. The last thing he wanted to do was push her. "We should go back." The girl nodded and took his hand, leaning into him as they walked back into the room.

Ever since that day in Glee Club, Quinn seemed to have a craving for Sam's touch, not that he minded. She always wanted to hold his hand, kiss him, hug him, and quite frankly, he couldn't say that he felt differently. He loved the time that he was with her over any other time of the day. The couple tried to fit in a time for them to hang out after school everyday, but the weekends were usually the most fun. Today was Friday, and Sam had a little something in mind.

He walked up to Quinn at her locker at the very end of the day. "Hey."

Quinn grinned and closed her locker to look at him. "Hi."

"So, I have something in mind for tonight."

She raised an eyebrow. "You do?" She hoped it wasn't just sitting in his basement watching Avatar. So far, that's all they'd really done. Quinn didn't want to sound picky, but she wanted to go on a date, she wanted to go out somewhere.

Sam smiled. "Yep. I'm assuming that you know how to ice skate?"

"I've never really tried…" She admitted with a blush.

"Well then it's your lucky day because I'm going to teach you." He stated and took her hand. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Alright."

"Pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be ready."

Quinn had never gone ice skating. What are you supposed to wear? She decided on a t-shirt and jeans, a small jacket too. It was pretty cold out. She'd realized that she didn't really need to dress up for Sam, she felt comfortable enough around him to be herself.

Quinn decided to bear the cold air and wait for her boyfriend on her front porch. She waited. Five minutes after seven, she decided to go inside. She sat in a chair by the window. Ten after, quarter after, half past. She texted him, no reply. Eight o' clock, eight thirty. Quinn gave up. She had called him, it went right to the answering machine. She'd left him a voicemail, and left him multiple texts. She went up to her room and lied on her bed, her eyes blurry with tears that she refused to let fall.

Sam Evans had stood her up. She'd let herself fall too hard again. Quinn let herself go deeper into thought. _He loved me… he told me he loved me._ She let the tears fall freely now and curled up into a ball, hugging a pillow. _I love him… I loved him. _She didn't know what to do. It felt to her like people always tried their best to hurt her, and she just let it happen. Her body racked with sobs, bleeding mascara all over her pillow.

The girl had so many people in the world that loved her, she knew that. Her mother, her dozens of family members, but at this very moment, she couldn't have felt more alone. But Quinn wasn't going to let this get to her, no, she wasn't. She was going to talk to him. She was going to call him out and it was going to hurt _him_. Quinn wasn't going to be the victim any longer.

Quinn didn't even bother to clean herself up before she went over to his house. She got right into the car and drove over. Her heart was racing so loudly that she was worried he'd hear it. She was shaking, too. She wondered if it was out of anger or because she was upset… or _scared. _

She knocked loudly on the door, and of course Sam was the one to open it.

"Forget something?" Quinn's voice was shaky, he could see how upset she was.

"Quinn, I-"

"I waited there for _two hours _like an idiot, all alone."

"You don't understand-"

"You told me to trust you," She stated, her voice moving up and down. Her entire body was shaking. "You said you loved me…"

"Let me explain, please Quinn!" Sam begged. He stepped closer to the girl and held her hands gently, but she pulled them form his grasp and pushed him away.

"No! You _know_ that I have issues with trust and I let you ruin me like this… it isn't fair!" Quinn was screaming, her bottom lip trembling all over the place.

"Quinn Fabray!"

She broke into sobs, she's cried so much in the past week. She didn't even notice his eyes watering as well. Sam tried to walk to her again and hug her but she shrugged him off violently and walked down the path to her car.

"Quinn… wait…" Sam whispered, but she was already gone.

That weekend was so difficult for the both of them. Quinn just wanted things to be back to normal. She knew that it was right to break up with him, but she really just wanted to be with him again. To be in his arms, to hug him, hold his hand, kiss him, just one more time.

Sam just wanted to tell her, although he knew he couldn't. He just really wanted her to know what this was all about, he wanted her to know the truth. What would Quinn think about him then, though? What would she say? He wanted to tell her, but he was scared. He was a coward.

By the time Monday came around, the two were still shaken up about it. Quinn had just felt so _used_, so unloved. She was so scared of going to school and seeing him. Whenever she thought about him, the way he looked, the way he looked at her, she could feel those same old burning tears make their way to the top of her eyes. However, she knew she still had to go to school, so she did.

Quinn trudged past Sam's locker and walked to hers. Again, she could feel him watching her. As soon as he saw her, he closed his locker and walked right over to hers, his hands shaking.

"We need to talk." He said.

Quinn kept her eyes locked on the inside of her locker and pretended to move around books. Not because she wanted to be a bitch, but because she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"I'm really not in the mood, Sam." She stated, pretending to sound over him. She clearly wasn't.

"Quinn."

"Sam." The girl closed her locker and looked at him, her knees going weak at the sight of him. However, she maintained the mask that basically read, _I could care less about what you're saying to me right now._

**"**Please, Quinn. I need to tell you something."

**Please review! :) **

**WAIT. So it's the morning after I wrote this, I'm running out to school, and I just realized that those ~ that I used to separate mini chapters within the chapters don't show up, and have never showed up. So basically, my story so far has made no sense. So I'm uploading this now. When I get home from school I'll fix them ALL, promise!  
><strong>


	5. Tell Me

**So I suppose that you all hate me for taking so long to write again, especially with a cliffhanger. The chapter has actually been done for a while, but crazy times are crazy and I haven't had enough time to put it up. Sorry! It's officially spring break over here so hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon! I am traveling a lot this break though… whatever. Thank you guys _so much _for your reviews! Seriously, they help me a lot. I'm glad you all like it! Please read and review :) Also, to the person who asked, Roger sings it to Mimi as she's dying, she lives though! I was watching Rent and was just like, "….SAM should SO SING THIS TO QUINN."! Also, yes, I'm planning to bring some other characters into this story. I'm thinking Santana ;)**

Sam looked around the hallway and grabbed Quinn's wrist, pulling her into the astronomy room. She tried her luck and walked the other way in protest. Unfortunately, Sam's strength was too much for her to conquer.

"What are you doing?" She whisper shouted as he closed and locked the door.

"I told you, I need to talk to you." Sam said sternly, looking into the depths of her eyes. The eye contact seemed to be too much for Quinn to handle, because she looked away after only a moment. The girl started to wander around the room, avoiding any contact with Sam.

"Just say what you need to say, Sam."

"Come here."

She turned around and looked at him. The lights were off, but she could see well because of the windows. Quinn was standing over in the corner by the blackboard and the rusty old pencil sharpener. From the angle she was standing at, the sun was shining on only half of Sam's face, giving off an angelic type of glow. Quinn glared at him.

"No."

"Quinn," He pleaded in a way that only a child would. He stomped his foot and ran his fingers through his hair. "Get your ass over here, I'm not dealing with this right now!"

Quinn tried to keep on a rude, disinterested face, but instead she bit her lip. She felt the slightest pang of tears coming, but she shrugged it off and walked over to him. He was obviously upset. She looked at the ground, standing pigeon-toed.

"What is it…?" She spoke softly.

"M-My brother…"

She lifted her gaze to his face. "You have a brother?"

"Yes," Sam said quietly. Quinn could see the distress in his eyes. "David."

"Sam, you don't ha-"

"No, I have to tell you." She nodded and waited for him to explain. He looked her in the eyes and then looked down again. Sam took one of her hands gently and fidgeted with it, examining it. Quinn watched him play with her hands before looking up at him, then back down to their hands. "He has some… disabilities." Her eyes became wide and sympathetic.

"Like what?" Sam refused to tear his eyes away from their hands.

"He has epilepsy and autism," His voice was shaky, like he would break into thousands of pieces in any second.

"Thank you for telling me Sam… but, that doesn't really explain about the other night." _Shit, why did I say that?_ She thought, _This is obviously hard for him to say, don't turn this on yourself!_

"O-On Friday… I was stuck watching him while my parents were at some meeting thing," Sam was speaking almost silently, Quinn had to stand close to him to understand his words. "He had a seizure."

Her breath was caught in her throat and her heart began to pound through her chest. "Is he okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I guess. I had to take him to the emergency room and my phone was dead and I couldn't call you, I'm so sorry Quinn."

Quinn lifted his chin to look up at her.

"Don't apologize, please. I u-understand."

Sam could feel a lump rising in his throat, he wanted to cry but he knew that he couldn't. Not in front of Quinn. She looked down at their hands again. Neither of them had realized it, but Sam's grip around Quinn's hands had gotten stronger out of angst.

"I'm so sorry Sam… I can't imagine," She was about to cry as well. The girl had never seen Sam so upset; she never thought that she would. Quinn looked up at him. The bags under his eyes were heavy and dark; she's only noticed them now. His eyes were read and she could spot little gleams of tears waiting to burst out.

Sam didn't want to wipe his tears that were forming; he wanted to hold Quinn's hands forever. He felt so sturdy and safe like that, secure. His vision began to get blurry and the tears started to fall down his cheeks. Quinn reached up her hands and wiped the tears away.

"I love you, I'll always be here for you. I'm so sorry that I freaked out over Friday, it was stupid of me. I assumed the worst, and I'm sorry."

The very corner of Sam's mouth turned up to form the smallest smile. He leaned down and kissed Quinn softly. She smiled and hugged him tightly; it felt so good to be in his arms. His hugs were firm but soft, and Quinn seemed to fit just right.

**. . . . .**

The rest of the day, Quinn noticed an insanely new Sam. He didn't speak in any of his classes, he didn't attempt to raise his hand, he didn't even make the tiniest effort to pay attention to the teacher. Quinn knew this because she didn't see the usual cute, confused face that Sam made when he was trying to figure something out. He always furrowed his eyebrows together and made a slight pout with his lips, it made Quinn smile. She didn't see that Sam now, though. All she saw when she looked at him was a blank face, no emotion, and no feelings. He looked dead.

Sam, whose seat in English was right next to Quinn's, could feel her watching him. Normally he would turn his face and smile at her, but he just didn't have the energy for that right now, he couldn't even fake it. He was zoned out from everything, his gaze locked on the eraser of his pencil as he rapped it against his desk repeatedly.

"How about you, Sam?"

Sam's head went up and he looked at his teacher. _Shit._ He thought. "…Huh?"

"We're on number six, Mr. Evans." Mr. Farris mentioned. He looked down at his book and glanced at question. It was all a bunch of random letters, gibberish. Sam looked ashamed and shook his head.

"Please try your best to pay attention, Samuel. We don't need your grades slipping again do we?" He shook his head again as Mr. Farris began to teach again.

Sam looked over to Quinn's desk, not surprised when she was looking right at him as well. She forced a small, sympathetic smile and he nodded back to her.

She'd never seen him like this, and she was worried. No, she was _terrified. _She wanted to help, but she didn't know if she could. She was going to try.

As soon as the period ended, Quinn caught up with Sam before he could leave and she stood next to him.

"H-Hey," She said, out of breath from trying to catch him. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey." He said quietly. My god, he looked so dead, so lifeless. Quinn bit her lip, her eyes wide with worry.

"Sam… this isn't your fault."

"I know, I just don't really like thinking about it."

"Then don't, come on." She reached out and grabbed his hand tightly, he smiled a tiny bit. _Safe._

**. . . .**

After school Quinn invited him to her house. Her mother wasn't home, and she thought that maybe _she_ could take his mind off things, if you know what I mean. She did.

They both lied on her bed, talking. Things quickly turned to a little bit more than talking, and then a bit more than kissing.

Quinn had her fingers twined into Sam's hair and one of her legs were wrapped around his waist. One of his hands were cupping her cheek, and the other was holding her leg closer to him. They both were mashed into heated, open-mouthed kisses. She was making soft moans into his lips when he decided to make a change. Sam flipped them over and lied on top of her, cupping her face in his hands gently. Quinn quickly wrapped both of her legs around him and sighed with delight into his kisses. He began to kiss over by her ear and down her neck; he sucked on her pulse point.

Butterflies grew in Quinn's stomach as an unbearable ache started to grow between her legs. In the way the two were lying, Sam's leg was positioned in the middle of hers. His knee began to rub there unintentionally, and after a few minutes of that she sat up. Quinn knew that he wasn't pushing her, it was just that she was worried that she might be pushing herself.

"I-uh, sorry." Sam said, his cheeks growing red.

"N-No," She said with an embarrassed smile. "I just, um, I wanted to…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." The awkwardness in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. All you could hear was the two's heavy breathing and an awkward grunt that Sam had made. After a long moment, Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

Quinn smiled widely and crawled over him to give the boy a hug. Sam began to smile too, and he hugged her back. He loved her hugs just as much as holding her hands. Her hugs always smelled like her sweet perfume, lavender maybe? God, she was beautiful.

"I love you." She mumbled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, so much."

Quinn lifted her head and looked up at him, resting her chin against his chest. "Do you?"

"Of course I do, Q." Sam smiled and kissed the tip of her nose as she giggled and wrinkled it playfully. He sighed, suddenly sad. "Thank you for understanding everything today…"

The girl sat up and played with the tip of his bangs that were dangling in front of his eyes. "Of course," She ran her fingers down his cheeks and held his chin carefully. "You can always tell me what's on your mind, remember that, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam said with a grin. He let out a puff of air with his lips and lied down on her bed again, watching the fan spin around. Quinn lied next to him and turned just her head to look back at him, who was looking right at her. She laughed lightly and bit her lip as she looked up to the ceiling. Sam let burst a huge smile as he rolled back on top of her, and they picked up right where they'd left off.

**Review! :)**


	6. I Want To Meet Him

**Alright, I've got some explaining to do. I have a slight problem when I write things; I always end up lost with my story, unable to think of what else to write. WELL, I have a four-day weekend, and right now it's only Saturday. I still have Sunday and Monday to get some chapters up. I just spent that last chunk of time reading over my past chapters. I know what you're thinking, excuses excuses, but I promise to start updating regularly again! Tell me what you think of this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry! You guys have been so sweet with your reviews and your comments, and here I am, failing to write even one chapter. Thank you guys for your suggestions. I'm hoping to introduce some new characters in the next few chapters, so we'll see where that takes us. I also have a heavy fever right now, so my apologies if this makes no sense whatsoever. **

Since Sam and Quinn had both taken it into their own hands to get more… well… personal lately, they'd been more of the stereotype of a high school couple. They were always together. Holding hands, giggling, kissing, you get the picture. The only problem with this was that, although Sam enjoyed and thought about kissing Quinn regularly, he felt as though he was really only kissing her to ignore bringing up the subject of his brother. Quinn wasn't stupid either; she'd noticed how he'd been acting. Just to get this out of the question, she was _not_ taking advantage of him. She was still trying to distract herself from falling more in love with him, if that was possible. She was always so scared; she was always protecting herself from any possible sorts of harm. Sometimes that made her loose track of what's really happening, instead of what's just in her head. Quinn still knew that she would have to confront Sam on everything eventually, now or later. She chose later.

So they continued being the cute couple that they were, and he picked her up for school in the morning.

Quinn woke up an hour before she had to be at school, as usual, and slipped on her Cheerio's uniform. She propped her hair up into the usual ponytail and dabbed her eyelashes with mascara, also covering some certain insecure spots on her face with concealer. She may not feel she has to hide herself from Sam, but school was an entirely different story.

Sam woke up about twenty minutes early, following his usual routine of taking a quick five-minute shower and ruffling his hair a few times with a towel before sliding into jeans and a button-down shirt. He ran outside and hopped into his car, driving to his girlfriend's house. He honked his car and waited as Quinn walked over to his car. He greeted her with a signature dorky smile. Damn, was she beautiful. Her ponytail bounced with each step she took, leaving some of her hair draping over her shoulder. She bit her lip to hold back a smile, making her eyes do the smiling. Those eyes. And Sam could easily say that her Cheerio's uniform hugged her in _all _of the right places.

Quinn smiled, getting in the car and closing the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hey babe." Sam leaned over and kissed her cheek before starting to drive. She smiled and sat back in her seat. It was quiet, and very awkward. They drove in silence until they reached the school. "We're really early… what do you want to do?" He asked with a smirk that he couldn't quite find a way to hide.

Quinn couldn't quite manage to make a smile cross her face. "Sam," He sighed.

"I know I know, I'm sorry. It was just an idea."

She giggled. "No, no! That's not what I meant." He perked up a bit.

"Oh, well in that case…" Sam smirked and leaned over to her seat, kissing her softly. The girl smiled against his lips, as did he. He continued to move closer to her, and he sat in her seat, picking his girlfriend up gently and placing her on his lap, deepening the kiss. Quinn didn't exactly react to this, causing him to pull her closer and closer to him.

"Sam…" She said softly against his lips. He knew what she was trying to do, and in that moment, he let the promise of not pushing her slip entirely out of his mind. The boy placed a hand on her bare thigh and started trailing it up her leg. "Sam," Quinn said again, her voice a bit louder this time. Sam, for the first time, ignored her. He slid his hand up the back of her Cheerio's skirt and placed it tightly on her butt. "Sam!" Quinn quickly sat up and slapped his hand away, smoothing out her skirt.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry, Q, I just-"

"Just shut up and listen to me!" The volume of her voice shot up like a rocket. "I want to _talk_ to you!" Sam nodded his head quickly and slid back into his seat. Quinn sighed and looked at him.

"What about?"

Her voice became soft again. The girl pursed her lips and looked at her hands in her lap before locking eyes with her boyfriend. Quinn placed her hands over Sam's and held them with hers gently. His hands were much bigger than hers, but her small ones seemed to fit perfectly inside his.

"I want to meet your brother." Sam's eyes became wide.

"W-What?" His shoulders slumped and he leaned back against his seat.

"Okay, so I know that you're not going to be exactly ecstatic about this idea, but he's a part of you… and I want to meet him."

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, pulling his hand out from under the smaller ones that were covering it. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know if that's the best idea."

Quinn sat up in her seat. "And why is that?" He opened his eyes.

"I dunno… He's sorta… crazy. I mean he's only twelve, but… I don't know."

"Sam, please?" She widened her eyes and pouted her lips in the cute way that she knew always convinced Sam of anything. He sat up at this, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"Oh no you don't! Not falling for that this time, nope, nu uh." Sam shook his head and looked away, his arms crossed like a child. Quinn glanced at the clock on the dashboard, seeing that she was running out of time to win this. She sighed and hopped onto his lap and looked him in the eyes, seductively running her hands up and down his arms. Her face remained in the puppy dog look, which caused Sam's stomach to churn.

"Come on, Sammy," Quinn pouted her lips more, if that was even possible, and ran a single finger up and down his jaw line. "I'd really, really like it if you'd say yes." A small grunt escaped Sam's lips.

"Quinn…." He managed to squeak out, his voice raspy. She bunched up the bottom of his shirt and traced lines across his abs.

"Please, Sam… please?"

"Ugh, fine. Just stop _doing_ that!" Quinn smiled, knowing she had won, and leaned against the steering wheel.

"Doing what?"

"That, that face thing that you when you want something from me."

She giggled and slid back into her seat, a look of pure victory on her face. "It worked, did it not?" Sam groaned.

"Shut up, we're gonna be late." He got out of the car and closed the door behind him grumpily.

Quinn couldn't stop the bursting smile on her face as she got out of the car and skidded over to where her boyfriend was. They walked their way up to McKinley, Quinn with a big smile on her face, and Sam, looking basically like a kicked puppy. It was times like these where Sam had wished that he wasn't such a pushover. He never was, really, except when he was with Quinn. He couldn't help it. She had him right under her thumb, that girl.

Now Sam was the one pouting and acting like a child. The shorter blonde reached her arm over and squeezed his hand, only for him to pull away. Her smile quickly faded.

"What's your problem with me meeting him anyway?"

He groaned again and dragged his feet across the ground. "I just… I don't know. I just don't think that it's a great idea." Quinn stopped walking and turned her body so that she was facing him.

"And why not? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Quinn, come on, not now."

"Not now what?"

"We're at school, can we please not start drama?"

They continued walking again. "I'm not starting drama," Quinn scoffed. "I was asking a simple question."

"Okay well here's your answer," Sam stopped and turned to the girl, taking her hands in his. "In the past, my family and I have had a lot of…" he swayed his legs around, trying to find the right word. "Interesting… situations. I'm not going to let David push you away." Her eyes became sympathetic almost instantly.

"Sam, you could never lose me, even if you wanted to." She added with a laugh. His face, however, stayed serious.

"Well I don't want to."

"Good." Quinn bit her lip as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him. His lips were so soft, and she fit so nicely in his arms. Sam kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you." She said, her voice muffled into his sweatshirt.

"I love you too."

**Sorry it was so short. The next chapter is going to be mainly focused around Quinn meeting David. I'm also thinking that since things are getting more sexy with Sam and Quinn that I might eventually end up changing it to M. We'll see. Reviews are great!**


	7. David

Quinn fixed the skirt of her dress and knocked on Sam's front door. Today she was going to meet David, finally. He and Sam were the only ones home, she'd been told earlier. There was no answer at the door, so she knocked again, again. No answer. She was about to knock a last time before she heard something crash inside the house.

"God damn it, David!"

The shout was so loud that Quinn herself jumped at the voice. Sam.

"Just a second!" She heard from a new voice, the sound of a young boy. This was followed by a giggle, and then more shouting from Sam. Quinn slowly turned the doorknob to open the door, when there was a loud bang. She jumped again and slid her bangs behind her ear, deciding to wait until someone opened the door.

"Stop, don't even think about it!"

She heard a shrill giggle beam from the household, and Quinn herself began to giggle. Just then, a very tired looking Sam opened the door. He quickly smoothened out his hair and greeted her.

"Hey," He said with a smile, out of breath.

"Hi…" Quinn said with a smirk. "Um, are you okay?" She laughed, earning a big sigh from the boy.

"Yeah, come on in." Sam begrudgingly moved aside, granting Quinn access to his house for the first time. It was smaller than her own, but very much how she pictured it looking. Straight ahead there's a staircase. To the left, a living room, the right a dining room.

"Can I get up yet?" There was a loud shout coming from what Quinn thought to be a living room. Sam stomped his feet angrily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You can get up when I tell you to get up." He yelled in response to the small voice from the room on the left. He turned to Quinn. "Sorry about that."

She smiled. "It's okay," The girl began to walk into the living room before she was grabbed by the waist and pulled quickly into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Want some water or something?" Sam asked, his voice shaky.

"No. I came here to meet your brother, that's what I'm going to do."

"Okay, okay. I just… he's twelve years old, but he has autism so he acts a lot younger than that. He doesn't like loud noises unless he makes them, and he gets off topic a lot."

She respectfully nodded her head as Sam sighed again, taking her hand and leading her into the living room. It was a bright room, yellow walls, and comfy looking couches. Sitting on one of those couches was a boy with a navy colored hot-wheels shirt on, jeans, and light up sneakers. Quinn smiled widely and waved at him.

"Hi, I'm Quinn."

"I know," The boy said rather loudly. "I'm David." Sam groaned from across the room and sat down, burying his face in his hands, oblivious of the fact that Quinn didn't mind the volume. "I'm not allowed to get up." She laugh and sat down next to him.

"That's okay, I-"

"SAM!" David shouted at the top of his lungs. Sam picked his head up out of his hands, glancing at Quinn who still didn't seem fazed by the noise. "I want a drink."

"Mmmh." Sam groaned, getting up and trudging into the kitchen. When he returned, Quinn and David were sitting opposite to each other next to the coffee table and were playing checkers.

"Can I move here?" The boy asked.

"How about you try to go to a blue spot, like right about…" She pointed to an open place on the board. "Here." David moved his piece to that spot. Sam smiled to himself and leaned against the doorway.

"Hey, look! Look!" David shouted, pointing to a line of his pieces. "I win, don't I? I win!"

Quinn laughed. He hadn't won, but she gave it to him anyway. "Aw, you did win!" She faked a sad sigh and sat back against the couch, smiling. David stood up and started to dance around the room.

"I win, I win!" He caught Sam in the corner of his eye, holding his water. Sam was looking at Quinn, a look of pure adoration in his eyes. Once she saw him looking at her, she smiled and stared back into his eyes. David interrupted their gazes when he walked over and took the water right out of Sam's hands.

"Hey," Quinn said, pointing her finger out at David. "What do you say?"

"Oh. Thank you." He said with a large smile, similar to Sam's. His eyes widened. He couldn't think of one time in which David had ever used his manners. Quinn stood up and brushed up her skirt. Sam still looked at her with awe in his eyes. She blushed and went back to playing with David.

…..

Shortly after Sam was spending an hour trying to get David to get in bed, Quinn stepped in and he surrendered almost instantly. Eventually Sam's parents came home and he had to drive Quinn home. Once they reached the Fabray household, they saw that there were no cars in the driveway. Quinn scoffed.

"She's probably out with Jerry." She spat as she got out of the car. Sam held her hand gently and walked her to the door.

"Jerry?"

"Boyfriend number six."

"Ah," Sam said, nodding his head.

"Do you want to come inside or something?"

He smiled widely and squeezed her hand. "Sure babe." Quinn blushed. Chills went up her spine whenever he called her that. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

Sam smiled and pulled her over to the couch and sat down with her sitting next to him. He placed her petite hands inside of his and rubbed his thumbs across her palms. He appeared to be deep in thought, and laughed for a moment before looking up at her with tear brimmed eyes. Quinn's smile faded quickly and she placed her free hand on his cheek, playing with the tips of his bangs.

"Thank you," He managed a faint whisper.

"For what?" Quinn's eyes were wide and sympathetic. She could see the watery glare in his eyes.

"For helping out today, he really likes you." Sam sniffed and took a deep breath. She smiled and bit her lip.

"I'm always here Sam."

They were both speaking so quietly that someone across the room wouldn't have been able to hear them.

"Quinn," He sighed and sat back against the couch, facing away from her. "We don't know how long he's gonna make it for."

"What do you mean?"

"The doctors say that if his," Sam cleared his throat. "His 'condition' gets any worse, he probably won't make it to next year."

"Wh-," Quinn sat back against the couch and started at the wall ahead of her. "Oh my God."

"Yeah." Sam's words were caught in his throat. "That's why I didn't want you to meet him." She turned her head to meet her eyes with his. She couldn't think of anything to say. He yawned and lied down on the couch, patting the space next to him. Quinn smiled a small smile and lied down next to him. They lied there together; their arms wrapped around each other, and cried themselves to sleep.

…..

Judy Fabray opened the door to her house and walked inside. She flipped the lights on.

"Ahhhh!"

She let out a loud shriek, waking up the two teenagers in which she'd found snuggling on the couch.

Sam, being his ever-so-graceful self, flailed his arms around which sent Quinn rolling off of the couch and hitting the ground, resulting in a loud 'bang'! Pillows and blankets flew up from the couch.

Judy slipped a small aerosol can of pepper spray out of her bag and closed her eyes, running around the living room and spraying everyone and everything. Sam sat up and got pepper spray in his eyes.

"Ow, sh- OH MY GOD!" Now it was Sam who flipped off of the couch, conveniently landing right on top of his girlfriend.

"Get out, get out!" Judy shouted, waving her arms all over the place. Sam stood and helped Quinn up, both of them unsteady and Sam coughing on the pepper spray. "Quinn Celeste Fabray! What are you doing?" Quinn brushed dirt off of her skirt.

"Well I _was_ sleeping," She explained, fixing her hair. "But they I woke up to being pepper sprayed!"

"Why were you with _him_?" Judy asked, saying the word 'him' as if it were poisonous.

"His name is _Sam._"

"I know what his name is, Quinny."

Sam looked down at the floor and clicked his heels together.

"Well," Judy said awkwardly. "_Sam,_ you have my permission to leave."

"He doesn't _need_ your permission."

"I should probably go though," Sam said, speaking for himself now. Quinn looked up at him with sad eyes, only to see that his were even sadder.

"Alright." She said softly, taking his hand. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Hurry back inside, we need to talk Qunny." Her mother said quite loudly. Quinn ignored her and walked Sam to just outside the front door.

"I'm really sorry.. that was… crazy." She said looking down. Sam chuckled softly and kissed her cheek.

"I thought it was funny."

The girl looked up at him and stood on the top of her toes, leaning up to kiss him softly. Sam smiled against her soft lips and cupped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss only a little bit. Quinn was the one who decided to take it farther, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping on top of him, practically tackling him into the door. She pried his mouth open with her tongue and clung to his waist by her legs. He was surprised to say the least, but he went with her. Her kisses were so passionate that she kept knocking him backwards into the door. Quinn slid her hands down his neck and down his chest. Sam was mostly concentrating on not dropping her, but he managed to rub her sides roughly while keeping her elevated. The kisses were wet and sloppy, heated. Sam could feel himself growing, and when he began to poke into Quinn's stomach, she giggled across his lips.

"Quinny! Don't take too long, we have lots to talk about." Her mother called from inside. She was ignored by the both of them.

"Mph, Quinn." Was all that Sam could muffle out. She scratched her fingers through his hair and repeatedly slammed the boy into the door.

"Are you alright out there Quinn?"

She groaned into his lips and he placed her back on the ground. They both mumbled gibberish words and Sam kissed her cheek goodnight before walking over to his car.

Quinn walked back inside speechless. It was so cliché, her leaning against the inside of her door after a kiss. Either way, she was happy. That was all that mattered.

**Sorry this was short and I'm sort of going mental with hiatus depression and just Kurt and ghdsgkjlsd. I don't know if this chapter made sense at all. What is life, guys? What is it? Honestly. Well your reviews were SO SWEET! You guys are the best. It was short but hopefully important. Reviews are fun :)**


End file.
